Emily and Dash
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.03 |number=351 |released= * 3rd March 2011 * 10th April 2011 * 9th November 2011 * 23rd November 2011 * 16th March 2012 * 19th May 2012 * 15th July 2012 * 3rd March 2016 |previous=Toby and Bash |next=Percy's New Friends }} Emily and Dash is the third episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Today is Dash's turn to receive his award for being "Really Useful." The Fat Controller tells Dash that his treat is to be the star of the children's steam fair and Emily is to escort him there. The Logging Locos are playing one of their favourite games: Warbling Whistles; where they make tweeting noises with their whistles. Emily is keen to master the trick, so she can show the children at the steam fair. The Logging Locos tell Emily that it takes a long time to learn, but Emily is sure she can learn it on the way to the fair. Soon, Emily and Dash set off. When they reach a junction, Emily asks Dash to show her how to do the trick. Dash tells her that making tweeting noises uses a lot of fuel, which does not bother Emily at all. Whilst practising, Gordon rolls up and is very impressed by Dash's "warbling whistle." This makes Emily even more determined to master the trick. Later on, Emily and Dash roll onto a quiet siding. Emily insists that Dash tell her how to do it again and once again ignores Dash's warning about fuel. Then Charlie arrives on his way to the steam fair. He hears Dash's "warbling whistle" and is also very impressed which makes Emily even more determined to do it for herself. It is not long before Emily and Dash arrive at another siding. Emily asks Dash to show her again, but Dash tells her that he is nearly out of fuel, but Emily insists. Then, Hiro arrives and is concerned by the face Emily is making and sets off to inform the Fat Controller. Then, disaster strikes - Dash is out of fuel. So Emily sets off to the steam fair alone. Once there, the children run over to Emily. They have heard all about the tweeting whistles. Emily tries to make tweeting noises, but to no avail. Emily knows that she will have to fetch Dash in order to please the children. So she rushes to get Dash some fuel and the two engines return to the fair, where Dash impresses the children. Emily laughs so hard, that tweeting noises come from her whistle. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Emily * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ginger-haired Boy * Trevor * Jem Cole * Sodor Brass Band * The Dairy Manager * The Schoolchildren * Sodor United Football Team * The Blond-haired Boy * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer A group of children also speak. Locations * Island of Sodor ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Knapford Iron Bridge ** Sodor Slate Quarry ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** The Washdown **Whispering Woods Halt ** Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island ** The Logging Station Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Ferdinand * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and the Children * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Dash and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Bash US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Bash * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Children * Kerry Shale as Gordon, Dash and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand Trivia * Stock footage from the thirteenth series episode, A Blooming Mess and the fourteenth series episode, Pingy Pongy Pick Up is used. * This episode marks Trevor's first appearance in full CGI excluding the "Island of Sodor" opening sequence, his first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Excellent Emily and his last appearance until the nineteenth series episode, Very Important Sheep. Goofs * In the PBS Kids Game, "Tangled Rail Tales," it said that Dash ran out of coal, but he runs on fuel. * In the Mexican version when the Logging Locos are laughing together at the beginning, Dash has Ferdinand's voice. * At one point, after Emily and Dash met Gordon, the narrator calls Dash; "Bash". In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Emily y Dash pl:Emilka i Prast ru:Соловей Дэш Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes